Forever and ever
by KingKidBadAss
Summary: A little sad one-shot I thought of. Please read and tell me what you think. Naruto's pumped for his Hokage ceremony, but what happens when things don't go as he planned.


"Naruto" she said looking at the man as he worked on restoring yet another building that had been destroyed in the war, "Don't you think you should get some rest?"

A blonde headed man popped out from the top of the building with a smile and said, "Don't worry Sakura-chan, I'm fine!" He dropped town and looked at the woman. She was still the most beautiful woman in his eyes and throughout the years she'd only grown more precious to him. The war had lasted a little longer than expected and took a lot out of the both of them.

About half way through the war Sakura had been promoted to head medic after Tsunade fell ill and retired. The twenty-two year old Naruto was happy to take her place as Hokage and promised her a quite retirement after the war.

Now twenty-six, Naruto was to have his ceremony for his acceptance at the end of the day; where he would become the sixth Hokage. Even though the war had ended five days ago, almost all the major village ninja and Kages were still staying in Konoha and couldn't wait to see the new Hokage be named.

Naruto pulled Sakura into a hug and gave her a passionate kiss which she happily returned. The two had started dating two years ago and had been happily going steady ever since.

"So Naruto?" Sakura asked with a sad smile, "Are you ready for tonight".

Naruto put his hands together forming a couple clones to finish the building before turning back to his lover and answering, "You bet Sakura-chan! I've been waiting all my life for this moment and I can't wait" he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and said, "By the end of the night baby; we'll be running this village! We'll bring peace throughout the world and make sure everyone is happy"!

He looked to see Sakura with a small sad smile on her face and asked, "What's wrong sweet heart?"

The girl looked up at her boyfriend and said, "Nothing Naruto…just promise me you won't let that power go to your head; that you'll always love me".

Naruto's smile softened as he grasped her head softy, running his fingers through her hair and whisper, "I'll love you forever and ever".

Sakura gave a slightly happier smile at his words, but the two were brought out of their musing when a loud voice said, "Naruto, come on! We need to prepare for the ceremony".

Naruto looked over to see a woman that he had grown to love as mother. Tsunade walked forward with a slightly annoyed look on her face as a smiling Naruto greeted her.

She had finally let her Jutsu fall after retirement and to be honest; she didn't look bad at all. She looked almost exactly the same except for a little bit of crow's feet and little scars on her body. Her body and hair had remained pretty much the same and decided she no longer needed her youth to be happy.

"I'm sorry Baa-chan" Naruto said apologetically while he rubbed his head sheepishly.

The blonde haired woman glared at him while she turned on her heal and said, "Whatever Naruto, come on now…we have to get your suit for tonight".

The man smiled as he said, "Alright, I'll see you later Sakura-chan!" he looked over to see his girlfriend was already gone and guess she had left to prepare for the night. He looked forward at Tsunade and began running to catch up with the woman.

_9:00 P.M. Village center_

* * *

"Sorry I'm late Baa-chan!" Naruto said running up to the blonde haired woman. The blonde was now sporting a black tuxedo, with a white shirt underneath. His black slacks went down his legs to his black dress shoes.

He had no idea why he had to be so dressed up for the occasion but decided not to argue considering everyone was wearing the same type of clothing her was. Most of the men wore black tuxes which were new to the country, while the women wore dark colored Kimono. Naruto took a seat next to Tsunade which he thought was odd considering he was supposed to stand up front so he could be announced, but Tsunade told him to take a seat.

"Hello Naruto" a sweat feminine voice said causing Naruto to look to his left.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" he replied quietly as Sakura sat down next to him.

"Can you believe this Sakura-chan?" He asked happily, "I'm finally gonna become Hokage! I have to admit it was hard, and I couldn't have done it without all of you guys helping me!" he finished taking her hand in his own causing the girl to smile.

"Shh" Tsunade whispered in his ear, "The ceremony is beginning".

Naruto watched as a giant barrel like object was brought forward and placed on stage.

"What the hell?" he whispered as he looked at Sakura, "What are they doing with that?"

He watched as Sakura slowly looked at him and she gave him a smile and said, "Naruto-kun, you've made me the happiest girl on earth. I'm sorry that I didn't realize how special you were sooner; but please…know that I'll always love you, forever…and ever. I'm so sorry that we can't be together forever, but please…just promise me you'll be happy!"

Naruto looked at the woman for a second in shock and opened and closed his mouth a couple times before asking, "Why are you saying this Sakura-chan…"

"Naruto!" Tsunade said getting his attention, "Who the hell are you talking to?"

Naruto looked at the woman and said, "I know you're getting old granny but even you can see…" he lost his breath as he noticed Sakura was gone.

"Where'd Sakura go?" he said aloud gaining Tsunade's attention, "She's gonna miss my inauguration for Hokage".

"N-Naruto" Tsunade said gaining some of the others attention, "Where do you think we are?"

Naruto gave her a confused look as he looked around. He noticed that countless people, ninja and shinobi alike were crying.

He looked at the stage and examined the barrel like object and realization hit him like a ton of bricks. It was the same type of barrel that was used to be used in the burial of a ninja.

He looked back at Tsunade who was looked at him as tears slowly fell from her eyes and he gave a expressionless face and turned forward, watching as the funeral continued.

_Five days later, memorial site_

* * *

Naruto stood over the grave, repeating the words written on the tombstone over and over.

"T-Today I was made Hokage…" he stuttered out as tears threaten to spill down his face, "Exactly f-five days after your funeral".

"B-Baa-chan says" Naruto whispered chocking over his own words, "She said…you didn't suffer at all".

Naruto kneeled down in front of the grave and pulled a small black box from his pocket, "I-I was going to ask you this at my ceremony but…I love you so much; I wanted to know if you'd make me the happiest man on earth and let me marry you".

He set the black box down in front of the grave and looked at the damn carved into it.

_Sakura Haruno=The Pink Medic_

He slowly ran a finger across the name, as he finally let tears fall from his face.

He slowly pulled out a kunai and began slowly and carefully carving something into the stone. His trembling hands almost made it impossible but he knew he had to do it before her left.

He stood slowly admiring his handy work and said, "I-I'll be back…I'm gonna try to visit every day, b-but Baa-chan said it may be hard considering all my responsibilities" he stopped for a second before he let a wail and stuttered, "I don't know what I'll do without you…but I'll never forget you; I promise! I have to go now, but just remember I love you…"

With that he slowly began to make his way back towards the Hokage tower to start his first day as leader. He slowly wiped the tears from his eyes as he jumped towards his office.

Anyone that would stop by and read the gravestone would see-

_Sakura Haruno=The Pink Medic  
KIA while protecting her partner Naruto, who had collapsed from chakra exhaustion  
She will always be remembered for her sacrifice which helped lead to the end of the  
fourth shinobi war  
_In a much cruder and sloppier handwriting it said below

"_I'll never forget you baby, I'll love you; forever and ever!"_

* * *

So what'd you guys think of my one-shot. Please review, this is the first sad story I've ever tried so tell me what you think. And don't worry I'm currently working on Sex Instructor and Welcome to Prison.


End file.
